


Broken Harp

by Astarte



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man erkennt seine Mutter nie deutlich, außer ihr Wirken spiegelt sich im eigenen Leben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Harp

**Author's Note:**

> Nur eine kleine Spekulation zu Angela Petrelli, deren Fähigkeit, falls sie eine besitzt, noch immer nicht offenbart ist. Folglich keine Spoiler für ‚Volume Two: Generations’ enthalten. Spielt eine Woche vor Heroes 1x12 Godsend.

_And ever since I figured out_  
_That I could control other people,_  
_I've had trouble sleeping_  
_With both eyes closed._  
_And if I asked permission -_  
_If I make sure it's ok -_  
_I promise I won't slip up this time._  
_You can trust me._

Es fiel Nathan nicht auf. Es war kein Geheimnis, das er suchte.

Sondern so sehr Teil seines Lebens, dass er nie einen zweiten Gedanken daran verschwendet hätte, wenn es ihn betraf. Oder Peter. Es war die Art von Eingebung, die einen im Schritt erstarren ließ, bevor sie als eiskaltes Monster über den Rücken zu kriechen drohte, wenn man sie nicht ganz schnell wieder abschüttelte.

Und er war heute eindeutig zu langsam dafür oder zu übermüdet.

Egal, was es war, die Verbindungen klickten zusammen ohne sein Zutun.

Ohne Zaumzeug und die Frau, die seinem Sohn ein trockenes Halblächeln schenkte, so vertraut in der Geste und der Mimik, dass Nathan nicht hätte sagen können, was ihn störte. Was ihn stutzig machte und seinem Brustkasten einen unangenehmen Schlag versetzte. Die Szene war alltäglich, so wie sie unbehelligt in seinem Heim und das Nachmittagslicht, das durch die hohen Fenster flutete. Alles in Geborgenheit und Wärme tauchte.

Er war dennoch zwei Schritte zurückgetreten, noch bevor sich sein Gehirn einschaltete.

Sein Blick auf die Jungs am Gartentisch durch das polierte Glas gerichtet. Seine Söhne in jeder Faser. Jedem Gesichtszug. Petrellis durch und durch. Tatsächlich so sehr, dass Nathan nur ein Foto aus dem Album nehmen müsste, um Peter und sich vor knapp drei Dekaden an derselben Stelle wieder zu finden.

Montys Wachsstift vergessen in der Hand, während er seinen älteren Bruder mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Zwischen Bewunderung und leichtem Entsetzen. Simon ein perfektes Bild des Widerstandes und mit einer Herausforderung in den Augen, die ein Junge in seinem Alter nicht besitzen sollte.

Sein Genpool dagegen schon.

Es war normal. Starrsinnigkeit mit Langeweile gepaart, ergab Streitlust.

Nathan kannte das.

Kannte den Blick aus zu vielen TV-Analysen, die ihm seine Imageberater aufgezwungen hatten, um ihn für den Wahlkampf fit zumachen. Die zu hippen, nonkonformen Modeheinis, die er bei Gott selbst beim dritten Meeting nicht hatte auseinander halten können. Speichel leckend seine Arroganz zügeln wollten, während sie fünffach entrahmte Sojascheiße zu sich nahmen und unaussprechliche Gerichte bestellten, von denen er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was sie beinhalten sollten, außer ein Potential sein Wahlkampfbudget zu sprengen.

Die schweizerisches Leitungswasser in Flaschen für fünfzehn Dollar bestellten, im selben Atemzug, in dem sie seinen Lebensstil als zu ausschweifend bezeichneten und seine rauen Kanten zerfließen lassen wollten. Seine elitäre Herkunft volksnaher machen.

Zugänglich, ohne ihn zu verweichlichen. Ein furchtloser Anführer für das Morgen.

Oder was auch immer ihr Motto jetzt gerade war.

Die Heidi mit wohl formulierten Worten aus dem Wahlkampf hielten und Nathan im Gegenzug seine Kinder vom politischen Parkett nahm. Denn er hatte es gehasst in kurzen Hosen mit zurück gestriegeltem Haar neben seinem Dad im Blitzlicht zu stehen. Die Vorliebe für das Rampenlicht kam später und er konnte inzwischen damit problemlos umgehen.

Nathan wusste, dass er nach außen stark erscheinen sollte und ohne Angrifffläche.

Weil ein Ehemann, der seine Frau und die Mutter seiner Söhne in den Rollstuhl gebracht hatte, vielleicht nicht dazu fähig war, diese Stadt im Kongress zu vertreten. Vielleicht war das der Punkt, der Nathan das erste Mal die Ohren spitzen ließ, denn es war wahr und seine persönliche Schuld war nicht ansatzweise zu begleichen.

Er hatte sich verboten darüber nachzudenken und Heidi ließ es ihm durchgehen, denn sie war nicht seine Mutter und verletzende Wahrheiten auf den Tisch zu packen, war ihr nicht ins Temperament gelegt. Möglicherweise weil Heidi sein Verschulden genauso stark empfand und nur darauf wartete, ihm ein Messer unterhalb des Brustwirbels in die Wirbelsäule zu jagen. Oder vielleicht war das wieder nur sein Verantwortungsgefühl, das ihn hilflos die Kiefer aufeinander beißen ließ, wie Simon es im Moment tat.

Vorgestrecktes Kinn und keinen Deut Nachgiebigkeit im dunklen Blick.

Nathans Mutter die Aufmüpfigkeit mit einem erschöpften Seufzen zur Kenntnis nahm. Kein Kampfeswillen und zum ersten Mal wurde ihm klar, wie sehr die Krankenhausbesuche bei Peter seine Mutter mitnahmen. Sie sah alt aus. Älter als nach dem Tod seines Vaters und er dachte für einen Augenblick, dass es das war, was ihn getroffen hatte.

So unerwartet aufgewühlt bei ihrem Anblick auf der Terrasse, bevor sie ihre Hand durch Simons kurzes Haar gleiten ließ. Wieder eine wohlbekannte Geste, aber diesmal sah er den Effekt. Wie Simons Gesicht sich entspannte und er fragend zu seiner Großmutter aufblickte. Deren Hand locker in dessen Nacken und Nathan konnte selbst von diesem Standpunkt das beruhigende Kreisen ihres Daumens dort sehen.

„Du wirst dieses Kapitel zu ende lesen, Simon, und mir im Anschluss eine Zusammenfassung davon geben, wenn ich von deinem Onkel zurückkehre.“

Ihre Stimme enthielt keine Strenge, nur die Mattigkeit, die auch Nathan in den Knochen fühlte, aber er kannte seinen Sohn. Vielleicht nicht so gut wie er sollte, aber er kannte dessen tückische Launen blind. Und er war in keiner, die so einfach zu beschwichtigen war, als dass Simon nicht genau jetzt Widerworte anmelden würde. Wenn er nicht sogar dazu geneigt war, das Buch quer durch den Vorgarten zu schmeißen.

Monty wartete ebenso wie sein Vater mit angehaltenem Atem auf die Reaktion seines Bruders. Die daraus bestand, dass er den Kopf über das Buch senkte und begann konzentriert zu lesen.

Die Folgsamkeit war genug, um Nathan die Haare im Nacken aufzustellen.

Das Detail war nicht in Ordnung, trübte die Harmonie in dem Familienporträt vor ihm. Seine Mutter war immer bereit gewesen ihre Söhne mit beiden Händen fest anzupacken, wenn nötig hart im Nacken. Auch wenn sie sich niemals zu Fäusten herabließ und schon gar nicht bei ihren kostbaren Enkelsöhnen.

Es war einfach nicht ihr Stil und sie hatte es auch gar nicht nötig, wie sich wieder einmal bewies.

„Monty, zeichne dein Boot fertig.“

Dieses beiläufige Streicheln und sein Jüngster folgte Omas Anweisung aufs Wort.

Plötzlich fluteten all die Male auf Nathan ein, in denen Heidi tränenerstickte Zweifel an ihren mütterlichen Fähigkeiten mit ihm teilte, weil seine Mutter die Rabauken schneller um den kleinen Finger wickeln konnte, als man bis drei zählen konnte und genau das spielte sich gerade vor Nathans Augen ab. Diese beinahe magische Berührung, der er vor einem halben Jahr nicht die geringste Glaubwürdigkeit zugebilligt hätte.

Aber die Regeln hatten sich geändert. Er hatte jetzt eine querschnittsgelähmte Frau, die er durch seinen verfrühten Notausstieg in einem führerlosen Wagen ihrem Schicksal überlassen hatte, weil er gottverdammt fliegen konnte.

Einen Bruder, der in einem Koma lag, von dem die Ärzte nicht wussten, was es genau verursachte, geschweige denn ob er in absehbarer Zukunft daraus erwachen würde. Die Idee in seinem Kopf war vergleichsweise harmlos. Nicht so abgedreht, wie ein kleiner Japaner, der durch die Zeit reisen konnte oder ein Cheerleader, den es zu retten galt, um die Welt weiter ungestört ihre Runden drehen zu lassen.

_But never take advice from someone_  
_Who just admitted to being devious._  
_Who just confessed to treason._

„Können wir los, Nathan?“

Er wollte sie fragen, wie lange sie schon wusste, dass er im Eingangsfoyer stand, aber es erschien unnötig. Möglicherweise sogar gefährlich. Kühle Höflichkeit, während er sich zu ihnen auf die Terrasse gesellte, „Ich warte nur auf dich, Mutter.“

Sie gab ihm diesen kalkulierenden Blick, der sie Zeit ihres Lebens zu einer perfekten Politikergattin gemacht hatte, wenn sie nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war Socken zu stehlen.

Gott und was hatte es mit diesem kleinen Publicity-Stunt auf sich?

Es war noch immer sinnlos. Auch wenn Nathan heute wusste, dass seine Mutter der Hauptgrund war, weshalb Arthur Petrellis Fußstapfen zeitweise fast übermenschlichen erschienen. Sie hatte seinen Vater durch die schwierigen Zeiten mitmanövriert und Nathan war sich gerade nur nicht sicher, wie sehr sie den Kurs damals festgelegt hatte. Ob es reichte, wenn sie jemand die Hände auflegte, um denjenigen von ihrer Meinung zu überzeugen.

Trockenes Interesse ihrerseits, „Was spukt dir wieder im Kopf herum. Du siehst aus, als ob du einen Geist gesehen hättest.“

„Kindheitserinnerungen, nur sentimentale Nostalgie und keine Geister.“ Er zog Montys fertiges Bild unter dem Boot hervor, „Wie viele Wachsstifte hat Peter zerbrochen, bei dem Versuch sein Fahrrad zu malen?“

Ihre Augenbrauen fuhren zusammen, die Trauer war unter Make-up und Kultiviertheit begraben. Sie war nicht kalt, aber sie berührte ihre Familie nur, um ihren Willen zu bekommen und Nathan wollte sich daran erinnern.

An jedes Mal, in dem sie ihn umgestimmt hatte durch emphatisches Anfassen.

Mit nachdrücklichem Griff den Kurs geändert hatte.

Diesen Fakt für die Zukunft abspeichern, aber sie ergriff seinen Arm, verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen, „Sieben und ist das deine Hauptsorge, Nathan? Gibt es nichts wichtigeres, um das du dich kümmern solltest? Dem du deine Aufmerksamkeit schenken solltest? Wie dem Wohlbefinden deines Bruder?“

„Es liegt nicht in meiner Hand, sondern in denen der Ärzte.“ Die Gänsehaut war neu und das warme Kribbeln nicht, das seinen Arm entlanglief. Trotziger Starrsinn, so Petrelli und Nathan fühlte die Augen seiner Söhne auf sich, „Und erinnere mich nicht an meine Pflichten, Mutter.“

Ihre Finger feingliedrig und merkwürdig heiß in seinem festen Griff, „Niemand sonst tut es.“

Die Idee wurde fortgespült von all den Dingen, die tatsächlich seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangten. Nathan sich an seine Wahlkampfstrategie erinnerte, Heidi im Gästezimmer parterre und Peters Panik bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. Er schloss ohnmächtig die Augen, angesichts all dessen, was in seinem Leben schief lief.

Den äußeren Umständen ausgeliefert zu sein, war so gar nicht seine bevorzugte Haltung.

Ihre Stimme warm, in der Kälte seiner Gefühle, „Nathan, lass uns fahren.“

Nach einem Räuspern, „Sicher.“

Er raufte seinen gut erzogenen Söhnen spielerisch durchs Haar, bevor er sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus mit ihr im Schlepptau machte. Montys Fahrrad ein Geschenk für seinen Onkel und Nathan wusste nicht, warum ihn das Bild nervös genug machte, um es zu unterschlagen.

Seine Mutter lächelte nur ihr wissendes Politikergattinnenlächeln und er fühlte sich für einen Moment verloren. Der abgestumpfte Ausdruck in ihren braunen Augen hatte nichts Gewinnendes und vielleicht lagen die PR-Profies doch richtig damit, es ihm abzugewöhnen, denn er mochte den frostigen Schauer, der über seinen Rücken kroch kein Bisschen.

Oder das ungute Gefühl, an der Nase um ein Geheimnis herumgeführt zu werden.

Keine Veränderung von Peters Zustand und das Einzelzimmer wurde nicht heimisch, egal wie viele Stunden Nathan hier verbrachte. Er las seine fallenden Umfragewerte durch, zusammen mit den strategischen Anmerkungen seiner Berater, um diesem Trend entgegenzuwirken. Ordnete Termine und überschlug die Zeit, die er hier an der Seite seines Bruders verbringen konnte, ohne zu viele Stimmen zu verlieren, während seine Mutter Peters Hand in ihrer hielt.

Stumm auf dem Bett saß und so verloren wie er wirkte.

Genauso unpassend in dieser sterilen Umgebung. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Peter seine Ausbildung an einem Ort wie diesem durch gestanden hatte, ohne durchzudrehen. Oder sich aufs Sterben seiner Patienten zu spezialisieren. Das erforderte mehr Courage als sich vors Rednerpult im feindlichen Lager zu stellen.

Nathan legte schließlich sorgfältig den letzten Bericht in seine Aktentasche. Alle seine gegenwärtigen Pflichten erfüllt. Bis auf eine, nachdenklich seine eigenen Zweifel unten haltend, „Mom, könntest du ihm befehlen aufzuwachen?“

Ihr Kopf drehte sich langsam in seine Richtung und nur den Hauch von Überraschung in den Augen. Reserviert, „Wovon redest du?“

„Ich denke, du weißt, wovon ich rede. Erspar uns also die Charade.“

„Würden wir uns in diesem Zimmer befinden, wenn ich es könnte, Nathan? Wenn es so leicht wäre? Peter ist zu abgelenkt von seinem schlimmsten Alptraum, um meinen Ruf zu vernehmen. Ich habe es schon zur genüge versucht.“

Die Angst reichte tiefer, als er sich je eingestehen könnte, der Vorwurf schlecht zurückgehalten, „Was genau geht hier vor? Mit Peter? Mit mir? Wie lange bestimmst du schon so unser Leben, Mutter?“

„Nein, verfange dich nicht in dieser Illusion, dass ich die Kontrolle habe. Oder euch ein Urteil gegen euren Willen aufzuzwingen kann.“ Sie stand auf und die Enttäuschung auf ihrem Gesicht im seltsamen Kontrast zu ihrer Ruhe, „Ich habe euch stärker erzogen, als dass ihr euch so leicht beeinflussen lassen könnt. Sogar von mir.“

„Wen versuchst du nun zu schützen? Uns oder nur deine Geheimnisse?“

Nathan kannte diese gezwungen leichte Tonlage, hatte sie selbst schon oft genug verwendet, „Meine sind nicht dazu da, um durch dich ans Licht gezerrt zu werden, Nathan. Daran sind schon erfahrener Männer zugrunde gegangen. Zwinge mich also nicht dazu, dich das hier vergessen zu lassen.“

Die Drohung diesmal glasklar und er konnte ihre Ernsthaftigkeit blind lesen, dazu bedurfte es keinem Empathen. Er war ihr Sohn durch und durch. Ihre Einschüchterung versetzte ihn nicht in Panik, sondern nur in Gedanken.

Misstrauisch, „Befindet sich das in deiner Macht.“

„Nein, aber in einer, die nur ein Telefonat entfernt ist und meine Befehle entgegennimmt, nicht deine.“ Sie war eine gefährliche Frau und diese Erkenntnis war nicht so neu, selbst wenn er ihr bisher einen anderen Einfluss auf ihre Leben zugeordnet hatte. Wieder in beherrschter Kontrolle von ihr, das Thema wechselnd, bevor es zu intim wurde, „Ich hole mir einen Kaffee, willst du auch einen?“

„Gerne.“

Sein dunkler Blick folgte ihr und er entspannte mit Mühe seinen Kiefer.

Ihr Geheimnis war bei ihm gut genug aufgehoben, schließlich war es Peter in die empathische Wiege gelegt worden und ein Grund, warum er jetzt im Koma lag.

Ein Grund von vielen. Eine Fähigkeit von vielen.

Ein anderer Grund war Nathans naiver Glaube, dass sein Bruder noch so leicht zu manipulieren war. Dass Peter nicht die Hindernisse überwinden würde, die Nathan ihm auf den Weg nach Odessa gelegt hatte. Schließlich hatte er die Fähigkeit zu fliegen von ihm. Es war nur logisch gewesen, dass er ohne Unterstützung und auf eigene Faust zu versuchen würde, dieses Mädchen zu retten. Und er hatte Erfolg damit gehabt, zumindest hoffte Nathan, dass die Welt kein weiteres Opfer von ihm verlangte. Dass sein Bruder diesmal falsch lag.

Diese Explosion nicht auf sein Konto ging.

Denn das war das Geheimnis, das Nathans Sicherheit zu zermürben drohte. Zusammen mit den Möglichkeiten, diese Zukunft zu verhindern. Wie weit würde er gehen um seinen Bruder vor sich selbst zu retten?

Das war die Frage, die Nathan seit einer Woche nicht schlafen ließ.

_And I would also_  
_never ask a question_  
_That I cannot ask myself -_  
_For it might_  
_Dirty up your conscience._  
_~ Stabilo - Flawed Design~_


End file.
